Unexpected Marriage
by B1795H
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were caught sleeping in one room by Neji Hyuga after went to the party which one of their college mate threw. The overprotective cousin of Hinata then went furious and dragged Naruto to meet his uncle. The Hyuga is most likely known as the noble and respectful family in Konoha City. Therefore, in order to protect the name, he was forced to marry Hinata...
1. Prologue

**《** ** _General_** ** _》_**

A long brown hair guy who is wearing white T-shirt with navy blue jeans shouts, "YOU BASTARD!", he then quickly his paces towards the blond hair guy who is frightened by his loud shouting.

"N-neji..." the blond said while shivering as the other guy grabbing his shirt collar. "This is not what you think...believe me!"

"N-neji-niisan..." a young girl who was half naked quickly covers her body with a blanket while sobbing. "Take me home, please..."

"Hinata-sama, oh God..." the guy called Neji pitied to his cousin as she begged him to take her home.

"Be prepared, Naruto!" Neji gritted his teeth as well, giving the blond a death look. "I'll finish you after what you have done to Hinata-sama."

"N-no...please...this is misunderstanding," the blond tried to defend himself. "I...I"

Neji snapped, then pushed him away, "Just wait and SEE! You are just messing around with the Hyuga, so be prepare!"

 ** _Three days before the incident..._**

 ** _Konoha University_**

 **《** ** _Hinata_** ** _》_**

I heard the girls from my left side were screaming as they saw a bunch of arrogant guys walking through the front door.

"God, they're so hot!"

"I know right...especially Sasuke-kun. I'm madly in love with his coolness."

"No, Naruto-kun is way better than him!"

I think that silly girls are going to fight over that arrogant guy again.

*sighs*

"What a stupid action..." I murmured to myself.

I really don't understand with all of those girls.

How come they were crazier with those arrogant guys who are the biggest players in this university.

That's so weird!

"Oh..." My lavender backpack slipped from my right shoulder as I turned to my backside and bumped into someone...someone who is taller than me. I bet that person is a guy because I could smell men's perfume.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to him without looking at his face instead just quickly crouched to pick up my backpack.

But, I stopped...

H-he...h-he...is one of those guys!

Most likely known as the Casanova, Naruto Uzumaki!

Oh my God, I shouldn't look at him, especially his eyes, or I might...

"Hey, are you okay?" his husky voice sounds like a beautiful melody to me.

"M-me?" I guess it's too late for me. How come his eyes can be so beautiful; those pair blue ocean eyes which can dazzle...and even drown me right away as I looked into them. And the most important is, how can he do that? Making me stutter like that again, the thing which I already got rid long ago with the help of my strict father.

I'm going to be in so much trouble if this thing happens again in front of my father.

"Look at that nerd," I was back from daydreaming as I heard a girl's voice sounded so close to me.

"Yeah, how dare she's trying to flirt with Naruto-kun!" The other girl added.

Wait!

I noticed that Naruto-kun and I was surrounded by all of the girls now. And the scariest thing is, all of them gave me a death glare.

"Yo Naruto!" One of Naruto's friends called for him. "Just ignore that nerd...let's go now,"

He replies while looking at his friends with a grin, "Yea yea...I'm coming!" Then, move back his gaze to me with a smile.

He doesn't look arrogant at all, but I'm sure he's just acting so he can play me just like to the other girls.

Naruto-kun hands me over my backpack, "Here, so sorry for bumping into you," he said with a charming smile, then winked at me before returned back to his friends, leaving me who still surround by the other girls who seem to be pissed off me.

"N-no!" Several girls sounded disagreed with Naruto-kun's doing.

The other girl whines, "He gave that girl his wink. B-but why? She's just a nerd and a bookworm."

"Yeah!" Another girl added. "She didn't deserve that at all!"

"She's a bitch! Just go away, nerdy!" Those harsh words almost made my eyes burst with the tears that I've been holding.

Without wasting any time, I quickly slung my backpack back on my right shoulder, then took a big paces away from that crowded.

My eyes couldn't stop the tears as I was running through the hallway.

I shouldn't have to look at him in the first place!

I know I would end up to be like this.

"Hinata-sama!" I heard a man's voice called for me, but I ignored it because I'm sure it was from Neji-niisan, my over-protective cushion. He might do something beyond my imagination if he sees me crying like this. "Hey, wait for me!"

His footsteps sounded not so far from me and I have nowhere to hi- wait...the toilet. He can't enter the girl's bathroom, I think I should hide in there.

"Hin-" I quickly shut the toilet door and silenced him down.

I'm sorry, Neji-nissan...I just need some time to be alone. 

**《** ** _Naruto_** ** _》_**

"What's up with that nerdy, dude?" Joji, one of my friends asked me while putting his arm on my right shoulder.

"I don't know her, dude." I answered him. "She's nobody."

"Tsk...such a baka" That voice, it was coming from that annoying guy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why are you calling me that, teme?!" I stopped from walking, then confront him.

He just gives me a smirk, then continue to walk away from me.

Seriously this guy is testing with my patience, early in the morning.

Then, I heard a laugh from that pale looking guy which standing at the left side of me.

"What are you laughing at, Sai?!" I asked him with a glare.

"You are so stupid, Naruto." All of the words coming from his mouth, making me more anger to him.

That stupid squishy!

"So troublesome..." Another friend of mine said with a sigh.

"What is it this time?" I turned to Shikamaru Nara, the pineapple hairstyle guy who is the genius and the laziest person that I ever met in my life.

"...*sighs*...She's a Hyuga." He replied with his eyes are closed while walking beside me.

"Who?" I really have no idea who he was talking about.

"Tsk...What a 'usuratonkachi'," Sasuke said with a scoff, meanwhile for Sai, he just burst into laughter right now.

"Of course that nerd girl, stupid," Sai hardly said, because he couldn't stop his stupid laughter.

That girl is a Hyuga? So she's related with my senior, Neji Hyuga.

I shouldn't mess around with him or I'm going to be dead.

"She's a Hyuga? Whoa...I thought a Hyuga is...u-ummmm...I mean, beautiful." Joji seemed like he didn't believe what he just heard, and so do I.

The Hyuga is one of the respectful and rich family in Japan, plus all of their descendants are all beautiful. But that girl, she's not resemble the Hyuga at all, with the messy long hair, that big glasses that she's wearing and also she even didn't wear any make ups. Seriously, I said, she's not attractive at all.

"What do you think, Naruto?" The Joji's question coming out of nowhere, which waking me up from my thought.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai are already walking in front of us and also can't really hear us talking with each other.

"Think of what?" I asked confusedly.

"She's ugly, right?"

"O-oh...Y-yeah, I think so..." I answered him with a stutter and I really don't know why I'm being like that.

"She's must be fun to play with...what do you say?" Joji asked me once again, but this time his question makes me pissed off him.

"Whatever dude, I'm just into with beautiful girls only..." I pushed him away from me as he was about to put his arm again on my shoulder. Then quickly catching up with the other three who were walking while chatting with each other not far from us.

 ** _I'm sorry for all the bad grammar mistakes and also with the misspelled words. Stay tuned for the next chapter that I'll be update soon...thanks again for ur support, I really appreciate it._** ****

 _Words: 1361_


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**《** **Hinata** **》**

"Hey..." Someone unfamiliar greeted me with a smile curved on his lips. "May I sit beside you?"

Wait a minute, I know this guy. He's very familiar.

But why he wants to sit with me? Is he trying to tease me or something?

I saw he knitted his eyebrow a bit. "So...may I? Or this seat is already occupied?" He's still waiting for me my answer.

"What are you doing here, Joji?" Phew...thank goodness Ino is here.

"O-oh...h-hey Yamanaka" he greeted back with a surprised look.

Ino pushed him a bit, "Move away...", then took a seat without looking back at him. "So Hinata, what's our plan for today?" Her beautiful blue eyes are now on me along with a charming smile curved on her lips.

"You know her, Yamanaka?" Joji asked her confusedly

"Of course I know her, Joji," Ino looked at him in disbelief as she heard him. "She's my best friend."

"Y-your best friend?" Why he showed that kind of expression? I really don't get it.

Ino gave the weird brown hair guy a glare, "Why? Don't you believe me?"

"Yea...Yea, I believe it." He quickly replied. "I'm just asking anyway."

"Whatever," Ino rolled her eyes, then moves her gaze back towards me.

 ** _At our dorm,_**

"Aww...Hinata, you are the best friend in the world," Ino suddenly gave me a tight hug as we arrived at our dorm.

I giggled a bit. "Why did you say that?"

Ino released the hug, "For accompanied me shopping today. Sai just too busy with his training so he didn't have much time. Thank you, Hinata."

"You are welcome," I replied back with a smile.

 ** _(Hinata and Ino's dorm)_**

 _● **1st floor**_

● **2nd Floor**

 _● **Theatre**_

● ** _Hallway_**

Supposedly there should be three students per room, but our room still has one more bed unoccupied. The bed opposite of Ino's, the pink color one. I hope our old best friend will place in our room when she return here next month.

"Hinata..." Ino grabbed my hand as I want to climb the stair where my bed was on the second floor. Her blue eyes looked at me with full of concern.

"What is it Ino?" Her expression makes me curious of her all of a sudden. There are so many things currently playing in my mind about what she is going to say to me.

"About Joji..." A flash of a brown shaggy hairstyle guy played in my mind; the guy who talked to me today, asked me whether Ino's seat was occupied or not.

"What about him?"

She quickly pulled me and sat me on the couch near the stairs.

"You should avoid him, Hinata." She gave me a serious look while holding both sides of my shoulders. "He's a jerk and always make used by people. I heard it from Sai. Even those guys don't like him very well."

I giggled a bit.

She cuts me in, "W-what...w-why are you giggling, Hinata?" Ino's confused face makes me giggle more. "Hellloo...I'm serious here."

I tried to stop as Ino started to sulk of me."O-okay...okayy, sorry about that."

"You're so mean..." she complained with a pout on her lips.

"Aww...I'm sorry, Ino,"

"Never mind," she waved her hand. "Anyway, back to Joji..." she changed her sitting position so she was comfortable enough while facing me."I really advise you to stay away from him. We already promised to take care of each other and Sakura too, although she's far from us. We are always being here with you and Neji too."

I gently patted her shoulders and said, "I'll be fine, Ino," then curved a smile for her. "Please don't worry about me."

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

 _At dorm_

"...*Lies on the bed*...Man, this is so comforting," I murmured to myself. "What a tiring day, full class non-stop! Especially that boring History subject."

I wonder what they were talking about at the cafe. Is he planning to do something with the Hyuga girl?

Man...I'm so worried he might do something like he did to the other girls before.

"Yo dude!" A loud voice woke me up from my thoughts. "Do you want to join us?"

I saw Kiba was leaning towards the half walls in front of my bed while eating an apple.

"To where?" I knitted my eyebrow. "Clubbing again?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course clubbing," then took a large bite of his apple.

"Nah...I feel like I'm not going today."

"What!?" His eyes widened. "That's weird. You never declined before, dude." He's still looking at me in disbelief.

"Just go and have fun, dude." I pulled the blanket, then quickly cover my body. "I'm just so tired today."

Kiba sighed, "Alright then." He took a several step towards the stairs, passing through our study room. "Later..."

I'm trying to force myself to sleep since my body feels so weak and a bit hotter than usual. Maybe I really overdid my practice yesterday and my body is currently punishing me.

"Man...my whole body is aching," I whined in pain. "I need to sleep, a very nice sleep, or I might not be able to play this week's match."

*girl's screaming*

"What...what..." That loud screaming startled me much that cause me to fall off from my bed. "That's...really hurt!" I said while rubbing my butt. "Who the hell was screaming in the middle of a night like this!?"

"Someone...please help!" Wasn't that voice being Ino's?

Damn! She's in trouble.

I quickly stood up, then grabbed my orange sweater on the floor and wore it. Ino's room is not far from my room which is at the second level of this building. Although I already in pain, I forced myself to run as fast as I could since Sai and Sasuke were not here to help her.

"Damn...*gasps for air*...Is it my eyes or this stairs are actually increasing," I murmured to myself while hardly climbing the stairs. My knees were trembling as I reached to the top of the stairs. "Phew...finally!"

"Please, help us!" Ino screamed again, but this time, it's louder than before.

"Wh-what...*hardly breathe*...happened?" She was creeped out about something when I faced her. There are several girls with her too, and their expressions are the same as Ino's too.

"Thank God, you are here Naruto," Ino quickly grabbed my right arm and pulled me closer to her, "T-there's something in our room," and she sounded terrified.

I took a peek at her room through the door in front of me. "What is it?"

"A f-fox," Ino was shuddering when she answered me. That animal might be scared, her so much.

But wait a minute...How can a fox wandering around in this building?

That's really weird.

*another girl's screaming*

I quickly looked at Ino with my heart starts to race, "Who's still in there?" Seriously, I really have a bad feeling about this.

"My roommate...she's still in there," Ino shakes my arm, begging for me to save her friend.

"Your roommate?"

She nodded several times with a panic face. "Please save Hinata..."

Hinata? That Hyuga girl?

Oh God, I should g-...

Joji rushes into Ino's room and bumped my shoulder a bit as I was about to enter the room. "Hinata, I'm coming!" He shouted while running towards the stairs.

Where did he come from? And why I feel like I'm so pissed off with his sudden 'heroic' appearance.

I followed him from behind and saw a long midnight-blue hair girl was standing on her bed with a broom as a weapon to protect her from the angry orange fox which circling around the bed.

"W-whoa!" Joji took a step back as the red eyes of the fox looking straight at him with an aggressive growl.

"Stay back!" I told Joji and he obeyed me. "Let me try to calm him..." There's something special about this fox when our eyes met. His red eyes weren't wild anymore and he's stopped from growling too.

I took several steps closer towards the fox and he seems like he's fully calm now.

"Good boy," I said in a low voice and quickly moves my eyes to the Hyuga girl who is still standing on the bed with the scarred face just like Ino. I could see some tears pouring on her cheeks and I feel sorry for her to not come earlier to save her. She must be really frightened though.

"Don't be scared Hinata. Everything is going to be alright," I tried to calm her down. "Just jump in my direction after I count three...I'll catch you, believe it."

She looks so different when she didn't wear her glasses, especially her unique looking eyes.

"O-okay..." she sounded a bit stuttered, but I could see that she trusted me through her eyes.

"Oh for God sake," Joji suddenly spoke in a very annoying way. "You are so slow dude!" Without thinking our safety, his selfishness walk closer to us causing the orange fox becomes wild again.

Damn it!

The fox growled at him then tried to claw that stupid Joji, but I managed to push him away. The fox clawed my left arm because I was on the fox's way to save that bastard which have no idea why I risking my life for his stupidity in action.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's panic voice filling the whole second floor.

"I...I'm okay," I replied back while holding the pain. The fox eyes went calm again, no...I mean, he seems like more to sad now. He then quickly runs towards the open window behind Joji and jumped over to the big tree before completely vanished from our sight.

"N-naruto-kun...you're bleeding!" Hinata gently grabbed my injured arm. "We should go to the hospital now."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Hinata. It's just a scratch."

"B-but, you injury looks really deep," she disagreed with me while inspecting my injury.

"It's fine," I gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Joji apologized to me.

"You're really an idiot, Joji!" I can't hold my anger any longer. He is really testing my patience today and almost get Hinata injured. What am I going to answer to Neji and her family if she did get injured. I might be dead.

"I said I'm sorry!" He raised his voice a bit.

"Whatever dude," I ignored him, then walked away from Hinata and Joji with my left arm started to throb in pain.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter, okay! Have a nice day, Goodnight._**

 _Words: 1841_


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Bet

**《** **Hinata** **》**

"Are you going to give those to Naruto?" Ino asked me as she saw me packing some medicines and bandages into a small lavender bag.

I nodded, "Yes."

She knits her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because he got hurt for saving me from the fox...*the memory of that night flashes in my mind*...So I think, I owed him." I zipped the bag, then took my glasses on the drawer on the right side of my bed.

"Are you sure?" She gave me a smirked.

"What?" I really have no idea what she means by that.

Ino sighs, "You sure that you don't feel anything special for him? Well, technically he was your hero after last night, your very own superman. Oh my God...*screams excitedly*... you are just like Lois Lane now."

I shook my head in disbelief when heard her nonsense babbling. "Too much of movies influence, huh Ino?"

"What? I'm telling the truth, Hinata. And he is way better than that jerk, Joji," she added.

"But he's still a playboy and I don't have any feeling for him, not ever. I just wanted to repay my debt for saving me last night, that's all."

She raised her hands a bit as surrender, "Okay...okay...do what you want to do, Hinata. I'm not telling you to date him or anything. But please be more careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Ino," I gave her a smile. "Don't worry about me."

I don't know which room he stayed, so I am just wandering around the dorm to look for him but he's nowhere to be found. And also for my bad luck, I bumped into Joji, the selfish guy who almost killed Naruto last night.

"Hey Hinata," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I replied, although I really don't want to meet or even speak with him. Everyone, including him might consider me as a rude person if I did ignore him. Besides, I have to take care of my family's name since my family is well known in Konoha.

"Where are you going?" he curiously asked me. "And what is in the bag?"

I quickly hide my small bag full with medicine and bandages from his sight. "I-it's nothing..."

"Oh come on, don't be so secretive. You brought food in there right?" He looks me straight in the eyes.

I remained silent.

"So, it's true," he smiled. "Can I taste it? I'm hungry by the way."

What does he want from me? He never noticed me before. This is so uncomfortable.

He then walked closer to me even more that forced me to take several steps back. "You are so cute Hinata," he smiled.

Oh God, please stop!

Now my back touches the wall behind me, and I can't move at all since he is too close to me. I even can hear his breathing. "I really want to be your friend...*leans closer to me*...or maybe..."

A husky voice suddenly cuts him in, "What are you trying to do with her?"

"N-no, nothing," the surprised Joji replied with a stutter. "We are doing nothing."

Kiba, the owner of the voice quickly pushes him away from me, "Just stay away from her!"

"W-whoa...whoa, dude," Joji tried to calm him down. "I was just talking to her, that's all."

"Don't lie!" The anger Kiba is now grabbing Joji's shirt.

"I'm not lying!" Joji swatted the Kiba's hand. "Who the hell are you to ask me that," he then fixes his shirt that wrinkled a bit. "Are you her boyfriend? Pfftt...so you want her by yourself, huh."

"I'm her b-...friend!" Kiba proclaimed. "I will protect her from the guy like you, jerk!"

"So, you do have feeling for her, huh?" Joji smirked while crossing his arm. "And it's one sided love. Poor you..."

Kiba-kun...

I looked at Kiba with the teary eyes. I never expected that my childhood friend loves me. He never mentioned about it before. Besides, I only consider him only just a friend, not more than that.

"Just shut it!" Kiba suddenly shouted with his fists were tightened.

"What a pathetic guy," Joji then laughed maniacally.

"What a bastard," Kiba lands his fist hard on Joji's face that caused him to fall hard on the floor.

"Kiba-kun...please, stop," I grabbed Kiba's arm to stop him from continuously hitting Joji. "Please...stop...," I couldn't hold my tears any longer plus with the guilty feeling surrounds me that caused Kiba to act like this.

"Kiba-kun!" I slapped hard on Kiba's face as I managed to pull him away from Joji.

His right hand was now on his cheek where I slapped him, "H-Hinata...

I couldn't say anything to him. My mind was all messed up and he went violently because of me. It was all my fault and I really shouldn't come here in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun..." Only those words came out from my mouth before I started to run away from him.

He tried to stop me by grabbing my arm, "Hinata..." but, I swatted his hand away.

I was running as fast as I could towards my dorm while crying when I suddenly fell on the floor after bumped into someone and my lavender bag was thrown near to that person's sneakers.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" That voice! "Why were you crying? Is there anything happened?"

He looked at me confusedly when I looked up to see his face and his big hand was extended to help me to stand up on my feet again, but I didn't take his hands instead just standing back by myself.

My lavender bag is already in his hand and that's good though because it was for him actually. Besides all of this ruckus happened because I'm way too concern of his injury which already well-treated by someone else. I could tell if the way his injury was bandaged. It's really well treated.

"Hinata?" he knits his eyebrow while looking at me.

"I-it's nothing," his blue ocean eyes make me stutter again. "I should go now." Before he couldn't reply anything, I already started to run again, leaving him alone at the hallway confusedly with my lavender bag.

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

"What are you trying to do to her?" I kicked the table which Joji was sitting in front of it.

"What the hell man?" How dare he pretends like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Joji. Kiba already told me everything," I grabbed his shirt, then pulled him up from his chair.

"So, Kiba told you already, huh," he scoffed. "Still confiding to his friend about the girl problem. What a jerk."

"Don't you dare call him that way!" Both of my fists were tightened and ready to punch him in anytime. This bastard really went too far now.

Joji laughs, "Are you going to beat me just like Kiba did? Come on...do it now, I dare you."

"What the f*ck do you want from her?"

"The thing that every guy wants from girls," he replied with a smirk.

"BASTARD!" I punched him hard on the stomach. "Don't you dare touch her like the way you did with the other girls!" Then pushed him hard towards the wall.

He laughs, "Don't you want the same thing, huh, Naruto? That's why you want to get close to her too."

"I'm not the same as you jerk!" I talked through my teeth, holding myself from punching him again. "Just stay away from her!"

"Fine!" He replied. "I'll stay away from her, but in one condition."

"I don't want to make any deal with you," I quickly replied, not showing any interest with his offer.

He swatted my hands away. "Just listen up, you idiot! Or I promise I will never leave her alone."

"Fine!" I will do anything to keep Hinata safe from this jerk. She's way too nice to be treated like this and I think this is my job to protect her.

"Let's bet..."

"Pass the ball to Shikamaru!" Gai-Sensei shouted as one of my teammates across the soccer field.

I took a glance at my right side and saw Joji was running towards the ball.

Damn it!

I have to win this match no matter what happen. I have to make sure that he could not get the ball.

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke called for me, but I ignored him, I just keep running, racing over that jerk, Joji to get the ball.

"What are you doing, dude?" Kiba confusedly asked me as I passed him.

"Ryu!" My teammate who currently has the ball looks scared when Joji and I were running towards him like we were going to attack him. "Pass me the ball."

"Not a chance!" Joji tripped my leg, causing me to fall hard on the floor and stole the ball away. Luckily Gai-sensei blew the whistle since Joji was playing dirty against my team.

"Hey, are you okay, Naruto?" Shikamaru who is not far from me come to offer me a hand.

"Yea, I'm okay." I said while patting my dirty short pants. "We have to win this match no matter what. I won't let Joji score the goal, ever!"

"Man, this is just a practice," Shikamaru complained.

"Why you are so serious, dope?" Sasuke and my other teammates, Sai, Lee and Kiba came near us.

"That's right, Naruto," Lee agreed with him.

"I have my own reason," I said while glaring to Joji, who gave me a 'Loser' sign with his fingers.

I'll win the bet no matter what.

Kiba pats my shoulder, "Let's play seriously, and win over that jerk team over there." He might be noticed that Joji are currently mocking me.

"Mann...this is so troublesome," Shikamaru complained. "I'm too lazy for a serious practice today."

"Oh come on!" Kiba dragged him back to our position. "Don't be such a baby."

 **...skip...**

"Yes, our team won the game!" Kiba shouted happily when Gai-sensei ended the match by blowing the whistle.

Phew...that's so tiring.

But anyway, I'm glad that we won the game and automatically I won the bet that I made with that bastard.

"Good job, my dear youthful student," Gai-sensei congratulated us. "You guys done a great practice which I find it unusual for today."

"We just got spirited up, sensei," Lee, my bushy brow friend replied with a wide grin.

"That's good," Gai-sensei gave us a thumb up. "I always wanted this kind of practice from you guys before and you actually...*starts to tear up*... fulfilled it. I'm so touched."

Man, he's doing it again.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee started to tear up too, along with his favorite coach. "I'm so glad that we finally made you happy..."

"Oh come on, guys," Kiba complained.

"We are leaving now, thanks sensei," I quickly took my sport bag from the bench and my other friends followed my doing too. They must be pissed off with those dramatic dramas from Gai-Sensei and his clone, Lee.

 **《** **General** **》**

 ** _At the party,_**

"You will regret it, Naruto!" A brown shaggy hairstyle guy murmured to himself. "I will get everything I want and no one can stop me from that."

He takes out a sachet of drugs from his pocket, "That Hyuga girl and all the Hyuga fortune will be mine..." Then poured it in a glass of drink.

"Hey Naruto-kun," a blonde hair girl greeted Naruto as he entered the house. "Thanks for coming to my party."

"Hey Shion," he greeted back with a smile. "And thanks too for inviting me."

"You are welcome," she replied while pouting her lips. "Want to have a drink?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Shion quickly dragged Naruto to the kitchen, living Sasuke, Sai and Kiba who currently chatting with each other.

"Here's your drink," Shion gave him a glass of pink colored drink.

The confused Naruto takes a look at the weird drink, then moves his eyes back to Shion. "What kind of drink is this?"

"I made it myself. A secret recipe..." Shion whispered to my ear.

"O-oh..." he pretends to smile at her.

'Why I have a bad feeling about this...' He thought before taking a sip of the drink.

"Drink it all, please..." Shion helps him by a force so Naruto could finish his drink in one gulp.

"So, how do you feel, Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

"D-dizzy..." Naruto is now barely can open his eyes. "W-what...k-kind of d-..." Then, completely passed out.

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

"S-sakura...you are here..." I saw Sakura was sleeping beside me with the blanket cover her body. My hand touches his shoulders and she smiled when saw me as she turned to my side.

"I missed you so much, you know," I hugged her tightly and to be more surprised, she gladly returned my hug.

"I'm so happy that you finally accept my love," I said to her.

My eyes feel heavy again with my head spinning so much. I tried to stay awake, but I can't and once again, I lost Sakura just like that.

 **《** ** _General_** ** _》_**

A long brown hair guy who is wearing white T-shirt with navy blue jeans shouts, "YOU BASTARD!", he then quickly his paces towards the blond hair guy who is frightened with his loud shouting.

"N-neji..." the blond said while shivering as the other guy grabbing his shirt collar. "This is not what you think...believe me!"

"N-neji-niisan..." a young girl who was half naked quickly covers her body with a blanket while sobbing. "Take me home, please..."

"Hinata-sama, oh God..." the guy called Neji pitied to his cousin as she begged him to take her home.

"Be prepared, Naruto!" Neji gritted his teeth as well, giving the blond a death look. "I'll finish you after what you have done to Hinata-sama."

"N-no...please...this is misunderstanding," the blond tried to defend himself. "I...I"

Neji snapped, then pushed him away, "Just wait and SEE! You are just messing around with the Hyuga, so be prepare!"

 ** _Sorry for the short POV...I just so confused on how to write in correct ways actually. *scratches my head*_**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do vote and comment as your support for this story. Thanks again._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter that I'll update soon._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**

 _Word: 2426_


	4. Chapter 3: I'll Marry Her

**_Credits to the owner of the pic._**

 **Hyuga Mansion**

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

I was kneeling in the middle of the living room with Hinata beside me. Neji was staring at me while crossing his arm and sometimes, he gave me a deadly glare when our eyes met.

I'm so doomed.

"Thank you for coming," I heard Hinata's father greeted someone at the front door.

I'm in shock when a blond hair guy with a suit is walking towards my direction with an angry looking face. He then loosens his tie and pulls up his both of his sleeves that makes me swallow really hard.

I-it's my d-dad...

H-he's here.

I quickly stand back on my feet waiting for him to reach me here, in the middle of the living room followed by Hinata's father from his behind. His eyes were furious when looking at me, seems like he's going to kill me in anytime.

"You disgraced me!" My dad slapped me hard on the face that caused me to fall on the floor in an instant. I could feel the warm liquid flowing from my lips.

Hinata who is still kneeling was surprised with the shameful moment and so do Neji.

"I-I'm sorry, dad," my voice was cracked when I apologized to my dad while kneeling in front of him. "I-I didn't do anything to her, I swear..."

"I'm so sorry, Hiashi-san, for my stupid son's behalf," my dad just ignored me and started talking with Hinata's father. "I've failed to raise him well."

My eyes were filled with the tears as I heard what my dad said to Hinata's father. I really did disappoint my dad this time. I mean, this is the worst thing that I actually did. He must be ashamed to admit me as his only son.

He's right, I never did anything right in my life since I was a kid. That's why he didn't like me much and ignored me by busying his life with the works. A-and...I was the reason why mom left us after I was born. So, maybe this is my punishment to my awful lifestyle and also for killing my mom.

I'm such a terrible son.

I'm so sorry, mom...dad.

I take a look at Hinata beside me who is still kneeling just like me with her eyes still teary. Neji was right, I really messed up with the Hyuga and I should take a responsibility for my action, although I really don't know what I've done. This is the best solution for this, I think.

"...*takes a deep breath*...I-I'll take a full responsibility for this..." I said with a confident voice, although my knees and hands are shaking now.

All of them looked at me in an instant in surprised, especially my dad since he always told me a coward for running all the time whenever I faced some problems.

"What a brave son you got, Namikaze-san," Hinata's father said sarcastically.

"U-uh," my dad was speechless.

Hinata's father took a step closer to me while crossing his arms. "You said you will take full responsibility of Hinata, huh?" His pale lavender eyes stared straight into my eyes, making me gulp once.

I nodded several times as for the answer.

"Even to marry her, are you willing to do that?"

I wasn't aware with his words at first,"Y-yes...what?!" The 'Marry' word keeps echoing in my mind that makes me quickly turn to my dad who seems agreed with Hinata's father.

I have to marry her?

W-what about my life?

W-what about Sakura?

But it's too late now, I have to obey them or this thing will be worse if I declined it.

"If that so...*closes my eyes*... I will do anything you want, Hiashi-san."

 ** _Two days later..._**

 **《** **Hinata** **》**

"Hinata...are you okay?" Ino who came out of nowhere snapped out of me. "What were you thinking?"

I shook my head a bit, "It's nothing..." I replied her with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" She wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Or you are hiding something from me?"

My eyes were widened, then quickly covers it up by looking away from her. "No, I'm just tired, that's all."

She sighs, "Okay, take a rest, then, Hinata."

"Thanks Ino..."

"No problem," she replied with a smile, then went to the downstairs.

I just can't believe I already married with Naruto. With a guy who I barely know him.

How am I supposed to live with him after this?

I'm not sure whether I want to believe him or not about what happened that night. The last time I remembered was I drank a weird pink color drink and then everything went dark so suddenly. Besides, he got hurt too when he told us he did nothing to me, but everyone didn't believe him although he seemed serious that time.

I sighed heavily, "What should I do?"

I just can't believe him like that. He's not a very good guy though. There's a lot of gossip I heard about him before.

What a so unlucky girl, Hinata. Stuck with him like that.

We already made a promise to not to tell anyone about our secretive marriage. Of course I don't want everyone to know too, especially the girls from our university.

I might get bullied or worse killed, if they know that the almighty Casanova in our university is already married to a nerd like me.

"Hinata!" Ino shakes me off several times to wake me up from sleeping.

"W-what?" I replied her with my eyes are so heavy to open. Maybe it is because I slept really late last night plus the thought of my unexpected marriage with Naruto was troubling me so much.

"Hey, are you okay, Hinata?" She sounds worried. "You are acting so weird."

I quickly pull up my blanket to cover my face. "I-I'm okay...just still tired."

Ino sighs, "Fine, I just want to tell you that our class will start in an hour. So be quick, okay?"

"Okay, thanks..."

 ***Buzzz***

I took my silver phone from the bedside table and there was a message received from an unknown number.

 _Remember our deal. Keep it a secret about what happened._

 _-Naruto-_

He must be thinking that I like this thing to happen?

Oh please...

I hate him!

"Arghhh..."I screamed while covering my face with the pillow. It's still unsatisfied yet, but it was all I can do for now without worrying Ino.

Ino and I were walking to our class when we bumped into a group of guys who walking opposite of our direction. One of them went closer to us and hug Ino tightly with a deep kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you so much, babe," her boyfriend said.

"Aww...I missed you too, Sai," Ino replied with a smile while twirling her finger on her boyfriend's chest.

Their intimacy totally making me envied with them. She's so lucky to have a boyfriend that loves her so much.

My eyes moved to a spiky black hair guy who only staring at his phone screen, totally didn't show any interest about what happened around him. That's so much him from the first time I met him 5 years ago, when Sakura said that she's in love with him. I wonder what she saw in him that made her crazier about him before.

"What happened to your face?" A crowd of girls caught my attention as I was waiting for Ino. They were standing in front of a guy who I'm not sure who...o-oh...him. The same guy who stuck with me and already ruined my mood this morning.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He grins while scratching his head, "Nah...it's nothing. I just fell while skateboarding."

"Aww...I feel sorry for you," one of the girl pitied him.

Ughh...what a bad guy. It must be all acting in front of the girls that night. The night, which the aggressive fox entered my room.

I thought he's different, but...it was a mistake.

"Hey Hinata," someone greeted me from behind.

Is it that guy again? The one that almost caused the ruckus with Kiba-kun.

I slowly turned to my backside and saw a guy with spiky brown hair was smiling at me.

"Kiba-kun...h-hi," I greeted back with a small smile. The Joji's words about Kiba liking me started to echo in my mind that makes me feel uncomfortable so sudden.

"Are you still thinking about that thing, Hinata?" He suddenly asked me, waking me up from my thoughts.

"U-uh...umm..no," I was stuttering as I replied him.

He then chuckles, "You know Hinata."

I knitted my eyebrow, "Know what?"

"You are really a terrible liar," he whispered close to my right ear.

My eyes were widened when he suddenly did that. "U-uh...I-I didn't lie. I mean-..."

He cuts me out, "It's okay," then smiles at me. "Just forget about it, Hinata. It's the past now and I hope you still want to be my friend after this."

"Of course you will always be my friend, Kiba-kun..." I said to him while grabbing his arm. "You are one of my best friends. And I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Aww...thank you, Hinata. It means a lot to me."

 **General**

 ** _Konoha International Airport_**

"Nice..." A group of man greeted a girl who is walking, passing through them with a trolley in front of her. Unfortunately, she ignored them and continue to walk to the airport front door.

"Welcome to Konoha miss," a friendly taxi driver greeted her.

"Thanks," she replied him with a warm smile. "It's really good to be back."

"Where do you want to go miss?" The taxi drive politely asked her after he helped her put all of her luggage into the taxi trunk.

She flips her hair as the wind blew her hair that mostly covered her beautiful face, "To Konoha University please."

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" A loud yelling coming from the second floor of the dormitory building.

The blond guy who currently playing the video game with his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, not far from the girl's dorm were surprised and quickly stop their game.

"What happened now?" The blond one asked in confusion.

Sasuke only reply with a shrug.

"PLEASE, HELP US!"

"Ino!" Both of them said simultaneously and swiftly run towards their friend's room.

They were running, pushing with each other to determine who will get there first and of course the mischievous blond guy won by cheating. He intentionally pulled Sasuke's jogger string which already loosens, forcing that spiky hair guy to stop since his jogger almost fall down.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted from the back. "Just wait for it, Naruto!"

Naruto laughs hysterically, "Sorry teme," then continue running again to Ino's room, leaving his poor friend alone to tie back his jogger string.

As he reached there, he saw Ino was jumping in place with Hinata beside her, trying to calm her down.

"W-what...*gasps for air*...is it this time?" He asked them.

"Where's Choji, you idiot?!" With a blink of an eye, Ino's hand grabs Naruto and pulls his ear hardly.

"Owww...t-that's really hurt!" He whined in pain while everyone around them were laughing at him.

"I won't let go until you tell me where he is!" Ino strictly said to him.

"Let me off!" Naruto complained. "Hinata...help me, please." He begged for Hinata to help him but she pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Hey...what's with the chaos?" A group of guys who just got there asked them confusedly.

"G-guys...help me..." Naruto who was still in pain, begged for them.

"There were you, Choji..." Ino pushed Naruto away as she saw Choji who currently eating his snack. "You are so in trouble now..." she gave him an evil smile.

Choji swallowed hard and started to tremble as Ino took several steps closer to him with a tightened fist.

"You are so dead," Shikamaru whispered to Choji then quickly took off from his side along with Kiba.

"I want both of you to clean up my room and get rid the rats!" Ino pushed Choji and Naruto into her room.

"What?!" They looked at Ino at the same time. "Why should we?"

Ino crossed her arms, "First, you dirtied my room with your snack last night and the worst thing is you hid some of the snack wrappers under my couch!"

"Then, why you involved me, too?!" Naruto complained.

"Well, technically you didn't involve in this, but I want you to do it with Choji because you are so lazy in everything..."

"What kind of a reason is that?" Naruto still unsatisfied with her and tried to walk away from the room.

"Uh-oh...don't you think about it, dobe," Sasuke who suddenly appeared at the door in front of me said while crossing his arms.

"Damn..."Naruto said while stamping his feet against the floor once.

"Serves you right, for cheating earlier," he added with a smirk.

Naruto sighs heavily, "Yea...yea, serves me right."

"Guys...I'm back!" A girl's voice suddenly came from their behind. A voice which they are so familiar with and haven't heard it for almost 3 years.

"Sakura..." Ino who still doesn't believe her eyes, swiftly runs towards her best friend along with Hinata and hug her tightly. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you too, girls," The pink hair girl hugs them back with teary eyes.

Meanwhile, for Naruto, he was in surprised when saw his only crush standing in front of him. "She's here...and looks more beautiful than before," he murmured to himself.

Then his eyes were caught by Hinata's figure that makes him feel so uncomfortable.

'And I just can't do anything with Sakura because I'm stuck with that Hyuga girl,' he thought.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, although it may contain so much of misspelled words and grammar mistakes. I'm so sorry for that_** **** ** _. I hope you can endure it a little bit since I'm too lazy to double check it as usual… hehe… *scratches my head*….. Anyway, do vote or comment if you like this chapter, it means a lot to me. Thanks._**

 _Word: 2200_


	5. Chapter 4: Kurama The Fox

**_Credits to the owner of the pic_**

 **Naruhina moment included! (But I'm not sure whether you are going to love it or not.**

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

Three more days left before the soccer match and Gai-sensei asked us to come for a training today so we could practice our team formation. To be honest, we have to win this match. Besides, we have to work hard this time since this match is to determine the new Captain of the team, which is my goal since from my freshman year.

"Pass the ball!" Gai-sensei shouted at us across the field. "Joji, watch your step! And Lee...*gives a thumb up*...good job!"

Ugh...not Lee again. He's not that better, but only faster than the others.

That duck butt hair was dribbling the ball towards the goal with Joji followed him from behind. "Naruto!" He shouted my name. "Shoot now!" Joji tried to steal the ball, but Sasuke managed to elude him and passed me the ball.

I shoot the ball as hard as I could towards the goal which the chubby goal keeper couldn't catch it at all.

"Yosh!" I cheered happily while running back to my teammates. That brown hair jerk gave me a glare, totally unsatisfied with me.

But I don't care because I'm way better than him.

Gai-sensei called for us for a quick briefing before the practice is dismissed. Usually he will give us a break a day before the match so we could take a lot of rest and loosen our muscles to avoid the serious injuries.

"Good job, guys," Gai-sensei complimented us. "I want you guys to play like this during the real match. And you too, Joji. Stop being a selfish, boy," his index finger pointed at Joji, who was standing not far from me.

He just nodded as for the answer.

"Alright then, good luck guys for the match!" Gai-sensei gave us thumbs up.

I saw Sakura, Ino and my...u-ummm that Hyuga girl were sitting at the bleacher opposite of our direction. Mann...Sakura looks so beautiful today. Just look the way she flips her hair, those perfect looking face, she really makes me crazier about her.

My eyes then were caught on Hinata who currently seems like she was talking about something to Sakura and Ino.

Wait! Is she trying to tell them about what happened between us?

They then turn to my direction that proved my expectation was true.

That girl!

I quickly took my Nike duffel bag from the bench near me and took out my black smartphone from it.

Hinata Hyuga...where is her number.

My thumb was scrolling for her number under the contact lists, but I couldn't find it.

Where is it? Where did I save it?

O-oh there it is...*taps on the messaging*... I forgot to actually save it. Anyway, why should I? She's just...ugh whatever.

 _'Meet me behind of the bleacher in 10 mins. Privately'_

I tapped the send button and waiting for her to reply me back.

My phone then buzzed twice as the message received. It must be from her.

 _'Why should I?'_

What is her problem? Why didn't she just agree with me?

 _'Just meet me there!'_

I replied while clenching my teeth, feeling a little bit pissed off her.

 _'Fine!'_

Good, now she listened to me.

I was leaning against the bleacher, waiting for the Hyuga girl to come here. I chose this place to meet her because no one will come or even walk here except for the match or any big events, so it's quite lonely here.

The bushes on my right side were rustling as if there was something behind it. Maybe it's just the wind or a rabbit.

"What do you want?" An angry girl voice coming from my backside that making me startled and jumped like a kid.

"Whoa!" My heart rate increased all of sudden. "You scared the hell outta me."

She knits her eyebrow when looked at me then burst into laughter.

"Why were you laughing?" I was a bit pissed off her.

"You should...*laughs*...look at your face," man, this girl is so...

"Stop it, will you," I asked her with my both cheeks started to feel warm. Maybe I was so embarrassed with her right now.

"Are you blushing?" Her eyes are looking straight at me with her glasses almost fall off from her nose bridge. "Yes, you are now."

I quickly grab her arms, then pulled her closer to me. My hands were both on her waist, her very small waist, maybe around 22 or 23 in size. She's always wearing a loosen clothes that make her look a bit chubby, but I was wrong, she's perfect.

Eh...what am I thinking now?

Man, this pervy side of me! I shouldn't be hanging out with Pervy sage during my semester break. Looks what happened now?

Her eyes are so beautiful but why she covers it with that big glasses?

"What are you trying to do?" She asked while trying to get away from me.

"U-uh...nothing," I quickly released my hands off her waist. "...*clears throat*...sorry about that."

"Pervert..." Did she just called...

"Wait a minute!" I'm not satisfied yet the way she called me. "I'm not a pervert okay. Don't you call me like that. You don't know me, Hinata."

She scoffs, "I don't want to know you either, Naruto." She's quite annoying, isn't she? The way she makes that face while talking to me.

Ugh...Why must she be my wife? Why must I stuck with her?

"Fine!" I said while crossing my arms. "What do you want to tell me actually?"

Oh, I almost forgot about that.

"Did you tell her about us?" She gave me, squinted eyes when I asked her that.

"To whom?" She asked.

"To Sakura of course."

"Why should I?" She sounds mad. "Why are you accusing me like that? We made a deal, remember? I'm not the kind person who broke a promise."

Okay, she really pissed off of me now. Anyway, why should I care and feel guilty about this?

"It's good that you are not telling her," I replied. "That's all I want to tell you actually."

"Uughhh...you are so annoying, Naruto..." she complained. "I don't like you."

I scoff, "I don't like you either."

We both turned away from looking at each other while crossing our arms along with the 'Humph' sound.

*bushes rustles*

"What's that?" Hinata asked me, sounds like she was a bit scared by the sound.

"Nah, maybe it was just the wind," I told her while picking up my duffle bag and slings it on my shoulder.

Her soft hands suddenly grab my arm with a scare looking expression," I know it wasn't the wind. It must be something else." Even her voice sounds a little bit of shuddering.

"Hey, don't worry, Hinata," I tried to calm her. "There's nothing there..."

We heard something was growling behind the bushes and it frightened more the Hyuga girl that making her hugs me tightly.

My heart is now racing with her unpredictable action plus the growling a little bit louder than earlier.

I look down to my shoulder and saw the frightened Hinata. Her hands were shaking, maybe still having the trauma from the fox accident last time. "Let me check it first," I said to her while holding her hand. "Stay here..."

She looks into my eyes, "Be careful, Naruto-kun." This time her voice sounds so beautiful. It was different from before, especially when she called me Naruto-kun. To be honest, her voice sounds like an angelic voice.

"I will, don't worry." I replied with a smile, then put down my duffel bag back on the ground.

I took several steps closer to the bushes, making no noise so it won't startle the 'thing' behind the bushes.

"Whoa!" I was surprised when an aggressive orange fox coming out and was growling at me. His red eyes were looking straight at me, maybe he will attack me anytime soon.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in fear.

"I'm okay, just stay there," I told her, while taking a precaution step towards the fox. One of his leg was hurt, maybe it was the reason why he became aggressive like this.

"Easy boy..." I tried to calm him down. "I won't hurt you, I promise..."

The fox eyes seem like to calm down a bit. Like I said before, there's something between me and the fox, like a bond or something.

He stops from growling and lays his body on the ground. This fox seems like really tame, but I wonder why he was trying to attack Joji.

I was crouching beside him, examining his leg injury. It's still bleeding though, and there's something like a thorn stuck in his wound. "What happened to you?" I whispered to him and he replied me with a weak sound.

"Hinata," I turned to my right side.

"Y-yes..." she's still stuttering.

I laugh when looked at her who still scared of the fox. "Come here, he's really a tame fox. Believe it..."

She shook her head, "No..."

I click my tongue, "Come here, trust me."

She walked closer to me with my duffel bag on her shoulder, although she hesitated at first.

"Good girl," I didn't realize that I accidentally gave her a compliment.

But she didn't say anything like sarcasm or anything, instead just giving me her smile. A smile which I have never seen before.

It's so beautiful though.

Hey, wake up Naruto!

You are in love with Sakura, don't you remember?

Hinata gasps, "Oh my God, he's injured."

I nodded. "Yes and we need to help him."

"B-but, I didn't bring any..."

I cut her in, "Don't worry, I brought some with me."

I took my duffel bag from her and rummaging inside it to find the small lavender bag which it belongs to Hinata.

"T-that was..." she was surprised when looked at the bag as I took it out.

I smile, "Yes, it was yours." Our eyes met again, but this time it's making my heart pounds so hard.

What's happening to me?

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice woke me up from the thought.

"Y-yes...oh, the fox..."

"Here, let me help you," Hinata' soft hands accidentally touch my hand and making me jumps a bit. My heart, man...why it pounds so hard. I never felt like this before.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked worriedly.

I nodded several times while avoiding her eye contact.

It took her several minutes to tend the poor fox injury. And he was calm all the time, never show us his aggressive side.

I was so impressed with her medical skill, she's the best. But I wonder why she's choosing the business program.

"All done," she said with a smile after wrapping the bandage on the fox injury.

"Great," I said while rubbing gently on the fox head. "You'll be fine, boy." And he seems like he's happy when I did that.

"He likes you," Hinata said while rubbing the fox too, and sometimes our hands brushed against each other.

"I-I think so," Geez, why I was stuttering?

I gulped once as I saw her creamy beautiful face.

Wait, did I just think she is beautiful?

"Let's take him," she suddenly said with a cute face while holding the tame fox.

Oh...my...God...what's really happening to me?

"Naruto-kun?" She tilts her head a bit while looking at me. "Why your face is so red?"

My eyes were widened and quickly standing back on my feet. "W-what? No...no...I-I just u-umm...feel hot." And faking my smile to her.

"Oh, okay then," she smiled back.

Why she acts differently. She was all mad at me at first. But why she changed all of sudden?

"So what do you say?" She's still waiting for my answer to bring the fox back with us.

I was scratching the back of my hair, "U-ummm sure then." The fox wiggles his long tail as if he understood what I've said.

"Aww...he's so cute," she said excitedly.

Indeed, he's really cute just like you, Hinata.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Do vote or comment for your support, thanks again._**

 _Word: 2032_


End file.
